


No Man Alone - The Side Stories

by br0wncoat



Series: Sniper Bros [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0wncoat/pseuds/br0wncoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of missing scenes from my fic No Man Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint informs Steve that no, pastrami is not the world's most perfect food.

A half hour after leaving that God-forsaken deli, Clint still tastes smoked meat and pepper. He makes a beeline for the Tower's kitchen, pulling out anything that looks edible. He's starving, and he needs that taste out of his mouth _now_. 

"Clint?" Steve pokes his head in the room, damp from his afternoon workout. (And Clint might be happily taken, but damn that white t-shirt is distracting.) "You're back! How was it?"

Steve's bouncing like an excited puppy, and Clint almost wants to lie and say it was great, but, "It was awful, Steve. My taste buds are crying." 

Steve frowns, and oh great, now he's a _kicked_ puppy. Clint has made Captain America sad. "Really? You didn't like it?"

Clint finds a piece of leftover pizza and crams it in his mouth, then crosses the room and pats Steve on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it," he mumbles. "We all have our faults. You were bound to find yours eventually."

"Hey!" Steve says, but he's smiling.

Whew. Sad Cap averted.

"So, hey." Clint shoos Steve out of the room and flops onto a couch. Steve hovers awkwardly, because of course he's too polite to sit on the furniture when he's all sweaty. "I did make a new friend when I was out."

Steve looks puzzled. Clint doesn't blame him, because he doesn't really talk to anyone outside the Avengers. He and Natasha had lobbied hard to keep their identities secret and their faces off the news, but it's still pretty hard to meet new people when all you can do is lie to them.

"Yeah, he's an Army vet. Pretty cute, too. Just your type." Clint smirks as Steve's face goes red. "I think he might have PTSD or something, though. Found him having a panic attack in an alley. Will you sit down, already? I'm getting a crick in my neck from staring up at your freakishly tall self."

Steve slides to the floor, his back against the wall. He's wearing his 'there is injustice; I must fix it' face. "Is he okay?"

"I dunno," Clint says. "I dragged him to lunch with me and told him I'd stop by to check on him in a few days. I don't think he really has any friends."

"That's good," Steve says. "Er, the checking on him part, not the no friends."

"Are you collecting strays, Barton?" Phil asks, shuffling into the room. He looks pale and sweaty, and Clint drags him down next to him on the couch. Phil leans into him gratefully, and Clint sneaks a glance at Steve, who's beaming at them.

They'd been a little afraid of Steve's reaction, back when Phil had been released from the hospital and Clint had promptly moved into his room. Steve, proving that he is in fact a superior human being, had not only not had an old-fashioned freakout, but actually hugged them both in congratulations. Clint, who is not called Hawkeye for nothing, thank you, is pretty sure he's working up to an announcement of his own. He's seen the way Steve watches a little too intently when Supernatural is on TV, after all.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he says to Phil.

"Mm hm," Phil says. "Because you've never befriended anyone potentially dangerous and brought them home before."

 Clint scoffs. "What, like Stark's the only philanthropist in this house? I'm a giver."

Steve and Phil exchange looks, then crack up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clint regales the Avengers with tales of Bucky's bitching, and Tony is a creeper.

" ... and then ... " Clint dissolves into giggles. "He's all, 'and this dumbass just goes charging in there alone!'" He wipes his eyes. "It was amazing, I'm telling you."

The Avengers (minus Thor, who's in either outer space or New Mexico, Clint can't remember) are gathered in what Stark calls the media room, where they're ostensibly watching a movie. Instead, Clint's been telling them about hanging out with Bucky, because it's just too hilarious not to share.

Phil smiles down at him indulgently. Clint's got his head in Phil's lap, which is pretty much his favorite place in the whole world, and the rest of the team are wearing faces that range from 'how cute' (Steve) to 'shoot me now' (Tony). "You're sure he doesn't know who you are?"

"Nah.  Oooh, though he did tell me the Avengers have a great sniper; how awesome is that?"

"Yes," Natasha says from the other end of the couch, digging her cold toes into his thigh, "because you need your ego stroked."

Clint kicks at her. "It was nice, okay? He used to be a sniper; none of the rest of you guys understand. We have like, a camaraderie. Sniper bros."

Nat looks at him incredulously. "Did you just say 'bros'?"

"Wait a minute," Steve says. "Was I the dumbass?"

Clint laughs so hard he starts hiccuping.

"And what kind of name is Bucky, anyway?" Steve continues, looking affronted.

"James Buchanan Barnes," Tony says without looking up from his phone.

He's been tapping at it this entire time, and Clint has to wonder why he even bothers coming to movie night. Then he realizes that _he_ doesn't even know Bucky's full name, and what the hell? "What the hell? Did you just hack into his birth certificate or something?"

"Of course not," Tony scoffs. "His military records."

"Stark," Phil says tiredly.

"What?" Tony says, suddenly defensive. "I couldn't let Clint run off and hang out with him without checking him out first. He could be a sleeper agent, or, I don't know, an evil robot or something."

"An evil, one-armed robot." Bruce shakes his head. "And I thought _I_ was paranoid."

"Can we go back to talking about why I'm a dumbass?" Steve insists.

"Oh, gladly," Tony snarks. "Let me count the ways."

"Children." Phil sounds like he's channeling Supernanny, and Clint snickers. "He does have a point. I've watched the footage from your last battle, and you're doing a poor job of acting like a team. Most of you are used to working alone, I know, but you can't think that way anymore. I believe some team-building exercises are in order."

This leads to a round of bitching and moaning, which Phil meets with a hard stare. "As a matter of fact, why don't we start now? You can all thank Bucky, since he apparently has more sense than any of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started to have a bit in the main story where Tony "ran into" Bucky, but he's too recognizable, and also, he would totally just hack into all his records instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint tears Natasha a new one, and Phil is the only adult in this place.

Clint stares at his phone in disbelief. Bucky hung up on him. Bucky hung up on him because Natasha attacked him.

"Are you all right?" Phil asks, struggling to sit up on the bed. They'd been watching television in the bedroom when Bucky called, all settled in for a nice evening alone. So much for that. Clint throws a pillow across the room in frustration. It hits the wall with a soft - and very unsatisfying - thump, and Phil frowns. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to kill her," Clint growls. "JARVIS! Where is Natasha?"

"She is currently in her suite, sir. Would you like me to have her come to you?"

Clint's pretty sure JARVIS sounds gleeful, which he wouldn't think possible if it hadn't been created by Tony Stark. "I would like," he says through gritted teeth, "for her to get her ass up here right now, so that I can kick it."

"I shall tell her right away," JARVIS informs him.

"Clint!" Phil wraps a hand around his wrist and yanks him back. "What happened?"

Natasha slinks into the room just then, and Clint can see it all over her face - she knows she screwed up, but that doesn't mean he's going to let it go.

"I'll tell you what happened. What happened is that Natasha, who apparently thinks I'm either a complete idiot or a child, decided to stalk Bucky." He struggles to stand, but Phil's still got hold of him, and the last thing he wants to do is hurt Phil. He settles for glaring up at her instead. "Bucky, who's done nothing but be my friend - the only friend I've made outside of work in, oh I don't know, my entire life - and who is a traumatized war veteran!"

"I'm not going to apologize for looking out for you," she says mutinously. "I'm your friend, too, and in our line of work you can't be too careful. I was just going to follow him for a while."

"Did you have to attack him?" Clint shouts. Phil wraps an arm around him but remains silent, though he's giving Natasha his best 'there had better be an explanation for this' look.

"He attacked me first!" she snarls. "What was I supposed to do when someone jumped on my back? Lie there and let him shoot me?"

"He has one arm!" Clint throws another pillow. This one bounces off her head, which is a little more satisfying. Phil turns the disapproving look on him, and he pouts. "Well, he does! It's hardly a fair fight."

"I don't know," Natasha says, looking grudgingly impressed. "He managed to get my gun away from me. If he had both arms, I think it could have been pretty interesting."

"Interesting? Inter - "

"I think," Phil interrupts, "that we can all agree that Natasha made a mistake. Was Bucky injured?"

Natasha shrugs. "I don't think so."

"He's mobile, anyway," Clint says. "Or he was when he called to ask me if I was in the CIA and whether his life is in danger. Because, you know, it's not bad enough that he's messed up from the war, now there are people ambushing him when he goes out for a walk!"

Phil sighs. "Let me call Nick and see what I can do. We were already checking into him" - he ignores Clint's betrayed glare - "because, as Natasha says, you can't be too careful. Even if she went about it the wrong way, we were always going to vet him before he was allowed to meet the Avengers. But maybe we can move things along, okay?"

"Fine," Clint grouches. "Can we please just tone it down before he stops speaking to me?"

"No one else will approach him," Phil promises. "Natasha, apologize to Clint, please."

Nat rolls her eyes but manages to look mostly sincere when she says, "I'm sorry, Clint. And I'll apologize to Bucky, too."

"Great," Phil says, reaching for his phone. "Now get the hell out of my room. I need to get this call over with before I miss Supernanny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after I wrote this that Nat made it back to the Tower crazy fast, but let's just pretend she had a car waiting, yeah?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is not that kind of doctor, and Phil doesn't know how he ended up with these idiots.

Bruce is half-asleep at the computer in his lab, cheek propped on his fist as he waits for some calculations to finish, when _Iron Man_ starts blaring from his pants. He jumps, knocking over a cup full of pens and nearly toppling his chair. He digs his phone out of his pocket and answers, "Tony, what have I told you about changing my ringtone?" 

"Bruce, help!"

Bruce bolts upright. "What's wrong? Where are you?" He starts unbuttoning his shirt in case Tony needs the Hulk. It's not going to end well for the tower, but if they're under attack - 

"Steve just came skipping in here trying to apologize to me," Tony hisses. "He wants to talk about feelings. I don't do feelings!"

Bruce collapses back in his chair. "Are you kidding me? I thought you were being abducted."

"But Bruce!"

"No. I am not getting involved in this." Bruce hangs up, then after a moment's thought picks the phone back up and dials Coulson. "Phil!" he says before the other man can finish saying hello. "How many times do I have to tell you people that I'm a scientist? I am not a medical doctor, and I'm not a psychiatrist."

Phil, who has just sent Clint off to entertain Bucky and is settling in to watch a television show he knows his partner hates, sighs. He hasn't had a moment's peace since moving into this tower, and he's starting to think being stabbed was less stressful than managing the Avengers. "I'm aware of that, Dr. Banner. What did Stark do now?"

"Apparently Steve finally decided to make amends," Bruce says tiredly. "And you know Tony's reaction to adult conversations is to run and hide. I am not dealing with this!"

Bruce sounds a little stressed, and Phil climbs to his feet in resignation. Best to sort this out before Bruce Hulks out and destroys his lab. "I'll take care of it."

He hangs up and makes his way to Stark's workshop, where the man himself is loudly banging on a piece of sheet metal with a hammer. Steve is hovering behind him, looking equal parts earnest and pissy, the way only he can. "Gentlemen," he says sternly. Clint calls it his 'sexy headmaster voice,' although that's not a thought he needs to be having right now. "Would you like to explain to me why Dr. Banner just called me and forced me out of my nice, comfortable bed?"

"I'm just trying to talk to him!" Steve insists. "But he won't listen."

"I'm listening," Stark says petulantly, pausing long enough to peer over his shoulder. "I've listened. Now go away."

"Listened to what?" Phil asks. Both men avoid his eyes, and no, he's had quite enough of this. "You have 30 seconds to explain what is going on, using as few words as possible."

"Or what?" Stark sounds every bit the haughty five-year-old, and Phil rolls his eyes and snatches away his hammer.

"Or I will put your ass in that chair" - Phil gestures to an abandoned desk chair - "and sit on you until you do. And I will instruct JARVIS to pull up my queue of Hoarders reruns and play them on repeat."

Stark scoffs. "Like I couldn't just shove you off."

Phil raises an eyebrow. "You could. However, I feel the need to remind you that I am still recovering, and if you injure me I sincerely doubt that Clint and Natasha will be pleased."

Steve, who looks like he's been watching a particularly exciting tennis match, coughs to hide a snicker. Stark glares at him. "Fine. Fine!" He stalks over to the chair, throwing himself down in an exaggerated sprawl. "Talk."

"I just ... " Steve glances at Phil, looking uncomfortable. Too bad, because Phil is not budging. "I just wanted to apologize. I know I haven't been very friendly to you the past couple months, but I thought you hated me." Stark's eyes actually widen in surprise, and Steve rushes on. "But Bucky says that you were being friendly by teasing me, and I just didn't realize it."

"Bucky says?" Stark asks. "How the hell would Bucky - no, never mind. I don't hate you, okay? I was an asshole, you were an asshole, we're even. Can we please stop talking about this now?"

 _Yes, please, can we_? Phil thinks.

"Sure," Steve agrees. He holds out a hand. "Friends?"

Stark shakes like Steve's hand is a poisonous snake about to bite him, then leaps from the chair and steals his hammer back. "Friends! Now if you don't mind, I'm working on a very important ... thing ... here, so ... " He turns pleading eyes on Phil.

"Come on, Steve," Phil says, guiding Steve out of the workshop. "I think we've traumatized him enough for one day."

He seriously does not get paid enough for this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers gather to discuss Bucky, and Clint's a little grumpy.

"Steve!" Clint shouts, pounding on the other man's door. "I know you're in there; JARVIS just told me. Open up!" Silence. "I swear to God; I will go find an axe and break down this door if you don't - "

The door flies open, revealing Steve in sweatpants and no shirt, his hair dripping all over the floor. Clint wishes for a camera, because really, he could sell that picture and buy his own island. (He also has the fleeting thought that Bucky will be so jealous, and resolves to tell him all about it if he ever speaks to Clint again.)

"Sorry! Sorry; I was in the shower." Steve catches sight of the look on Clint's face and winces. "Er. I guess you talked to Bucky?"

"Oh no," Clint says, advancing into the room. Steve backs away, looking alarmed. "I did not talk to Bucky. I saw Bucky. On television. With you and a speeding car!"

Phil appears behind him, breathing a little heavily, and Clint's insides burn with guilt. He'd been so upset when he saw the news that he'd run off and left Phil in the dust. Phil catches sight of Steve and blinks a little, then shakes his head like he's trying to clear it. Clint grins.

"I think," Phil says, "that we should let Steve get dressed, and then we can all discuss this." He points at Steve. "Media room, 20 minutes."

Steve flails a little. "I don't - what is going on? Bucky was on television?"

"Twenty minutes," Phil repeats, dragging Clint from the room.

Twenty minutes later, the Avengers are gathered - in varied states of wakefulness - and Clint is still fuming. He's not sure if he's more upset about Bucky being in danger or the fact that his face is on the news. Steve comes dragging into the room with his eyes on the carpet, and Clint almost feels sorry for him. Almost. "What were you thinking?"

Steve crosses his arms defensively. "I was thinking that there was a criminal who was going to get away if I didn't do something. And I know you're worried for Bucky, but he's fine. He told me himself how pissed he'd have been if I left him behind, and I'm not sorry for treating him like an adult." He thrusts his chin out stubbornly. Clint's actually sort of proud.

"What are we even talking about here?" Tony asks blearily.

Phil pulls up a few news websites on his tablet and passes it to Tony. Bruce leans over his shoulder, squinting at the screen. "Huh," Tony says. "Mystery partner?"

"Those are the more reputable sites," Phil says. "It gets worse."

Tony pecks at the screen for a minute and then freezes, his eyes wide with glee. "This one spelled 'rendezvous' wrong. And ... come on now, this is just shoddy reporting. Bucky's at least a decade too old to be a twink." 

Bruce drops his face into his hands. Steve just looks confused. 

Phil sighs. "We need to decide what to do about this. We could bury it, or ... "

"Or what?" Tony asks, his fingers still dancing over the tablet.

"Or we invite him to join us," Natasha says. "He's too talented to waste away in that pitiful apartment." Everyone looks at her in surprise, and she rolls her eyes. "He's observant and a good fighter. And he's already been responsible for our improved training, even if he doesn't know it."

"I don't know," Clint says. "If I were him, I wouldn't want anything to do with us. He's already had enough danger in his life."

"If I've learned anything about Bucky," Steve says, "it's that you need to let him make his own choice. Or else he really will want nothing to do with us again."

"He's right," Bruce agrees. "Ask Bucky what he wants."

"Are we all agreed?" Phil asks. They all nod, or in Tony's case flap an impatient hand. "All right. I'll go collect him." Clint starts to argue, and Phil levels him with a glare. "I'm sorry; who in this room is actually capable of talking about emotions?" Everyone looks away. "That's what I thought." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve worries too much, and Clint plays matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during and immediately after chapter 19.

Steve chews anxiously on his thumbnail as he watches Tony drag Bucky from the room. It's not that he thinks Tony will purposely do something to hurt Bucky, but he's only been living in the tower for a couple months and there's already been two small explosions and a fire in the workshop, not to mention that time with the uranium when they had to evacuate the lower five floors of the building. Plus, he'd ... sort of been enjoying sitting there next to Bucky.

He sighs, sneaking a look at Clint and Phil. He's not totally oblivious to the insinuations about Bucky being his "partner," no matter what everyone else seems to think. More than one of those websites had suggested that he was taking Bucky home after spending the night together, and he has to keep reminding himself that it's okay now. Bucky's not going to get in trouble. Of course, that doesn't mean no one will give him a hard time, and he might end up hating Steve for getting him in this mess in the first place.

"Steve, will you please calm down?" Clint says. "Bucky's going to be fine."

"I know that," Steve says, a little more snappishly than he'd intended.

Phil gives him _that_ look, the one that Steve's convinced lets Phil somehow read his mind. "He's not angry with you. I think he's actually quite excited." 

"About joining the Avengers, maybe," Steve agrees. "But I know what the media is like. They're not going to leave this alone. And it'd be bad enough just having a mysterious new Avenger, but with this other stuff ... "

"Oh, you mean the part where he's Captain America's hot gay lover?" Clint asks, smirking.

Steve feels his face heat, but he nods. "Yes. That."

"They're going to say what they want," Clint points out. "Denying it will probably make everyone even more convinced it's true."

"Are you concerned about your own image?" Phil asks.

It's not at all judgmental, but Steve can't stop himself from feeling defensive. "No! You know I don't have a problem with ... " He flaps his hand at Phil and Clint. 

"Yeah," Clint says, "but it's different when it's you."

"I don't care what they say about me," Steve insists. "It's just not fair to Bucky."

"We gave him a choice, Steve," Phil reminds him. "He could have decided to cut ties with us and remain anonymous."

"Anyway, I think most people would be sort of flattered to be romantically linked to you," Clint says. "You're kind of a catch." 

Steve snorts. "Sure, everyone wants a boyfriend with a dangerous, unpredictable job who's always being followed around by reporters." 

"I don't know," Clint says, faux-casual, "Bucky doesn't really seem to mind, does he, Phil?" 

Phil rolls his eyes. "I'm not getting involved in your matchmaking."

"Matchmaking?" Steve asks.

"I think you should go for it, Cap," Clint carries on. "It'd be good for both of you."

"What?" Steve squeaks. "What makes you think that he - what makes you think that _I_ \- "

"Oh, please," Clint says. "Remember who you're talking to here. I notice things. Like you, with the lovesick puppy eyes for Bucky. And Bucky, with his complete inability to keep his eyes off your ass."

Steve hides his face. "Am I really that obvious?" he asks, voice muffled by his fingers. Because, well ... it's not new, exactly, him looking at a guy that way. But he'd always had to hide it, before, and he'd certainly never _done_ anything about it.

"Well, Bucky's still oblivious," Clint says. "And I hate to tell you this, but there's no way he's ever going to make the first move."

"Why not?" Steve asks, peeking between his fingers.

Clint yanks Steve's hands away from his eyes. "Because, despite this embarrassing little moment you're having here, you're actually pretty intimidating. You're a bit famous, you know. Also, I remember how nervous I was telling you about me and Phil. It's hard not to imagine that a guy from the 40s might be a little ... " He casts around, obviously searching for a word that's not too insulting. "Traditional?"

Steve frowns. He wants to be a little offended by that, but there's something more important to think about. "Even if we're both interested, do you really think this is the best time? Bucky's obviously working through some stuff, and it's going to be a pretty intense time for him, with the arm and everything."

"I'm not saying you should tear his clothes off tonight," Clint says. Steve wonders if it's actually possible to die from embarrassment. "But get to know him. Make friends first, then you can turn it into something more."

"Excuse me, sirs," JARVIS interrupts. "I need to inform you that Mr. Barnes is currently having what appears to be a rather severe anxiety attack."

"What?" Steve asks, jumping to his feet. "Where?"

"I took the liberty of directing him to the guest quarters," JARVIS answers. "He seems to be in no danger of physical harm."

Clint catches Steve's wrist. "Wait," he says. "If he's not in any danger of hurting himself, I think we should let him work through it. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want any of us to see him this way."

Steve glances desperately at the door. "But ... "

"Trust me, okay?" Clint says. "Give him a few minutes, and then you can go check on him. Consider this the first step toward something more."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured there was enough angst in this story without Steve having a gay crisis. I like to think he's always been self-aware, even if he was never able to act on it. And daily exposure to Clint and Phil has gotten him used to the idea that it's okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reacts to Bucky in his clothes, and Tony is surprisingly helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 23.

Steve watches Bucky sprint down the hallway and bangs his head against the wall. What was he thinking? Breakfast? Who asks someone out to breakfast? Does it even count as a date? Does Bucky want it to count as a date? He bangs his head again. He needs to shower and find something decent to wear, and - oh god ... he's all sweaty and dressed in his running clothes. No wonder Bucky was in such a hurry to get away; he probably smells. Maybe Bucky had just agreed out of pity.

He sighs and makes his way to his room, where he takes a short but thorough shower and then spends 10 minutes standing in front of his closet in his underwear. It's not like he owns that much clothing to begin with, but everyone (Tony) is always teasing him for his old-man pants, and he doesn't want to look like an idiot in front of Bucky. Again.

"Didn't they have 'no shirt, no shoes, no service' back in your day?" a voice says from behind him. Steve jumps, nearly braining himself on the closet door as he whips around to see Tony lounging in the doorway. "Not that underwear model isn't a good look on you."

Steve flails for a second, torn between the desires to cover himself and toss Tony out the door. "You know, locks exist for a reason."

Tony shrugs, pushing past Steve and reaching into the closet. "I was all set to take a well-deserved nap, but then it occurred to me that that breakfast comment was your sad attempt at asking Bucky on a date, and I couldn't let you do this alone." Steve's sort of touched for about five seconds, until Tony shoves some shirts aside and adds, "I'm not going to let him be seen in public with you while you're wearing one of your plaid monstrosities."

"Did you just come here to insult me?" Steve asks wearily, flopping down on the bed.

Tony starts pulling things off hangers and flinging them at him. "Hey, what kind of asshole do you think I am? Don't answer that. Ugh, is this polyester? Burn that. And this. And these pants. Oh my god, why haven't I taken you shopping?"

Steve's nearly buried under a pile of clothes by the time Tony makes a triumphant noise and holds up a soft blue T-shirt. "Here we go. It's breakfast, so nothing formal, and this will bring out the color of your eyes. Now, where's that pair of jeans that makes your ass look fantastic?"

"I ... don't know?" Steve says.

Tony huffs and starts pulling open drawers. "So what made you finally take the plunge?"

Steve sits up, dislodging half the contents of his closet. "What do you mean?"

"I know you've had the hots for him since practically the moment you met. What made you ask him out?" Tony shoots a lecherous look over his shoulder. "It was the clothes, right? Pretty hot. I remember Pepper liked to wander around in one of my dress shirts, and - "

"Whoa, okay," Steve interrupts. "I really don't need to hear this." He knows he's flushing from head to toe, and he pulls on the shirt, thankful to have at least a little cover.

"Oh come on," Tony says. "I know you liked it. It's okay to admit that it made you feel sort of caveman. Ah! Here they are. Put these on." He tosses Steve a pair of jeans and gives him a once-over as he slips them on. "We've got to do something about your hair. Stay here."

He wanders into the bathroom, and Steve takes a moment to sort through his thoughts. He _had_ liked seeing Bucky in his clothes. It was sort of cute, the way he'd kept almost tripping over the too-long pants, but there was also something kind of ... hot about it. Like he was providing for Bucky, in a way, but more than that was the knowledge that his clothes were touching Bucky's skin.

"Okay, sit on the edge of the bed," Tony says, emerging with a jar in his hand. Steve squints at it. It's some kind of hair gel that he'd bought at Natasha's insistence and never used. Tony scoops out a handful of it and advances on Steve's head.

Steve tries not to squirm as Tony yanks and twists his hair. "It wasn't just the clothes," he says finally. "I mean, I did like it, like you said." And he has no idea why he's telling Tony this, except Tony's sort of being helpful and not judging him - at least not about the liking a guy thing - and he can't think of anyone else in the world who knows more about dating. "But I just think he's pretty amazing, the way he's been through so much and hasn't given up. He wasn't intimidated by any of us. And then there's the way he took to that arm ... it was something."

"So the arm made you hot? Steve, you kinky bastard."

"No!" Steve hears Tony snickering above him, and he kicks at his leg. "It's just, he looked so confident and happy." And while there was something about a vulnerable Bucky that made Steve want to protect him, a confident Bucky makes him want ... other things. "And I was proud of him, for trusting you enough to work on it. It made me think ... I don't know ... that I wouldn't be taking advantage of him, if he's recovered enough for that."

"Mm." Tony steps back to admire Steve's hair. "Look, I'm pretty much the last person you want relationship advice from, but are you sure about this? Because you might think it's a good idea now, but if people see the two of you together again, they're going to jump to conclusions. Even if they're the right conclusions, are you sure you're ready for the kind of shit you're going to hear? And what about Bucky? You can't put him through all that if you aren't serious. Have you ever even been with a guy before? Because if this is just you experimenting ... "

"Is this you giving me a 'hurt him and I'll kill you' speech?" Steve asks, poking at his hair. It feels sort of stiff and spiky.

Tony slaps his hand away. "No, this is me saying be sure. I know it's only a first date, but you've gotta go into this with your eyes open. I don't want you to get hurt either, dumbass."

Steve laughs. "Thanks, Tony. And no, I haven't been with a guy before, but I want to do this."

Tony eyes him critically, then nods. "Okay. I've done what I can here. Don't touch the hair. Let him pay for half the meal if he wants. Don't order anything with onions. And for Christ's sake, don't get in any car chases on the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tony wasn't there when Steve asked Bucky out to breakfast, but he was totally spying on them via JARVIS. You know he would. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Clint feel guilty, and Phil is the voice of reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapters 28-29.

Steve glances impatiently at his watch. He's been standing at the antique furniture booth for 10 minutes now, listening while the customer in front of him tries to haggle down the price of an armoire. He has no idea how much things are supposed to cost these days, but the merchant has already come down a couple hundred dollars, and seriously, he's ready to get out of here. Bucky's probably getting tired of waiting for him.

"Come on, man," the haggler says. "I saw something just like this on Antiques Roadshow, and there's no way it should be more than $3000."

Steve sighs. Maybe he should go check on Bucky and come back. Bucky's seemed better lately, but he knows his - date? Boyfriend? Is it too soon for boyfriend? - doesn't care for crowds. He makes his way back to the empty tent, where he finds a man and woman surrounded by a small crowd. The man (who is wearing a Hulk T-shirt, and ... what?!) is gesturing angrily at the woman, who's standing with her arms crossed, her face screwed up in disdain. Bucky's nowhere to be seen. Maybe he'd gotten uncomfortable watching the argument?

The woman glances around the crowd, and she does a double take when her shrewd eyes land on him. Her expression turns gleeful, and Steve doesn't know what's going on, except that he really doesn't like it. She takes a step toward him, and he turns and hurries away. Whatever's going on, it's more important that he find Bucky.

He rushes through the market, poking into every corner and occasionally stopping to stand on his tiptoes and peer over the crowd. Nothing. Bucky's gone.

Shit, what if something happened to him? What if they'd been followed, and someone took him to get to Steve? Or worse, what if it was something completely random, in which case he might never find him. Steve collapses against the side of a building, pulling out his phone with a shaky hand. Clint is going to kill him. All of the Avengers are going to kill him, because they've come to care for Bucky already, and Steve has managed to lose him.

"Hey, Steve," Clint answers. "Did Bucky convince you to call and argue about the delivery thing? I know it seems dickish, but trust me, Tony will make it worth - "

"Clint," Steve says. He's a little ashamed that his voice wavers. "I've lost Bucky."

There's a long pause. "What do you mean, you lost Bucky?" Clint's voice is soft and deadly, and Steve is forcefully reminded that despite his easygoing attitude, Clint's a trained killer.

"I mean, he just disappeared," Steve says. "I was gone for maybe 10 minutes, and now I can't find him. What if someone took him? It could be someone out to get the Avengers, and this is some kind of trap. He's already been photographed with me; I should've known something like this would happen. Or what if he had another panic attack and wandered off? I knew it was a bad idea to be in a crowd, but I just - "

"Steve!" Clint snaps.

There's a rustling noise, and then Phil is speaking. "Don't panic, Captain. We have to treat this like any other mission." Steve and Clint make outraged noises, and Phil sighs. "I know it's difficult, but we can't just run off half-cocked. Imagine what Bucky would say."

Steve lets out a strangled laugh. "He'd call me a dumbass."

"Exactly," Phil agrees. "Now, Clint is suiting up, and I'm about to contact Stark and have him trace Bucky's phone. We'll find him before you know it."

"Phil," Steve whispers. He can't seem to make his voice work properly. "I'm sorry. Tell Clint ... I'm just so sorry. I don't know how this happened, but I swear I'd never want anything to happen to Bucky."

"I know," Phil says gently. "No one is going to blame you, and if they do I'll have words for them. You've said it yourself, and so has Clint : Bucky is a grown man, and he can take care of himself. Now I'm going to hang up and contact Stark. You just - "

"Wait!" Steve shouts. His phone is beeping at him - not the battery alert because he charges it religiously, so maybe ... "It's Bucky! He's calling; I have to - "

"Go," Phil urges him. "Make sure he's okay."

"He'd better be okay!" Clint shouts in the background. "And you had better call me the second you find him, or I'm going to test out the Hulk tranquilizers on your super-soldier ass!"

*****

"Well," Phil says when Steve hangs up the phone, "that was not the most mature response."

Clint hangs his head. "I know. I just ... I know I said he can take care of himself, but the truth is it's been a while since Bucky's seen combat, and we both know he's not over the PTSD. If this is someone out to get the Avengers, you know the kinds of things they might do. I'm the one who got him into this. I'm the one who brought him here and introduced him to everyone. If something happens to him, it's on me."

"Absolutely not." Phil wraps his arms around him, and Clint snuggles in, accepting the comfort. "It's not your fault any more than it's mine or Steve's. Bucky chose this."

"He's my best friend," Clint says miserably. "I mean, apart from you and Natasha, but I always knew how capable the two of you are. I've never had to worry about anyone like this before."

"I know." Phil hugs him closer. "I also know that Bucky is just as important to Steve as he is to us, and he'll do everything he can to take care of him. If it comes down to it, all of us will. I'll even get Nick involved if I have to. Bucky's one of us now. Okay?"

"Okay," Clint agrees. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," Phil says. "I'm not the one you threatened to tranquilize."

Clint winces. "Oops?" 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phil has feelings and the reporter gets what's coming to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapters 32 and 33.

Bucky storms out of the apartment, making Clint wince and leaving Steve to stare morosely at the closed door.

Phil sighs. "Steve, if you would go find him some dry clothes?"

Steve nods and darts away, practically vibrating with nervous energy.

Clint looks at Phil curiously. "Tired of loaning out your things?"

Phil shakes his head. "Steve needed something to do. I'm not sure if the serum would allow him to develop an ulcer, but that much worrying isn't good for anyone."

"Aww," Clint coos, only half sarcastic. "You do care. I have your number, mister emotionless secret agent."

"The emotional wellbeing of the troops is just as important as the physical," Phil says loftily. "All part of my ongoing efforts to keep you overgrown children alive."

"Uh huh," Clint drawls. "You remember that I've seen you high on painkillers and sobbing over your bloodstained trading cards."

"They were very expensive," Phil argues. "And I'd hardly say sobbing. There may have been a narcotic-induced tear or two."

Steve bursts through the door, clutching a pile of clothes and interrupting Clint's retort. "I brought shoes too," Steve says. "Just in case. Should I ... " His cheeks turn a little pink. "Someone needs to take them to him."

"Yeah, I'll do it." Clint reaches for the bundle. "I'd hate for you to die of embarrassment before your second date." 

He leaves the room, and Steve shoots an uncertain glance at Phil. "I, um. I can go? I mean, this is your apartment; I can wait for Bucky somewhere else."

"It's fine, Steve," Phil says gently. "Sit down; tell me about your date."

He gestures to one of the kitchen chairs, and Steve collapses into it gracelessly. He looks like he hasn't taken a deep breath since the flea market. "It was good. Really good. At least until the end, there."

"What exactly happened?" Phil asks, busying himself making coffee. It might not have any effect on Steve, but at least it'll give him something to do with his hands.

"I still don't know all the details," Steve says. "A reporter cornered him and he panicked. I know he ran a couple miles in the rain, and then he met this homeless man. A veteran," he adds at Phil's surprised look. "I think he knew somehow, what was going on, and he talked to Bucky. I hate to think ... if he hadn't been there and calmed Bucky down, convinced him to call me ... "

"Do you know the name of this reporter?" Phil asks. He's feeling the onset of a headache he usually only gets when Tony Stark is involved. 

"No," Steve says. "I just know she's female and blonde. But he was worried that she'd recorded it."

"I see," Phil says grimly. He suspects the woman is going to find herself regretting going into journalism. He can't say he's too sympathetic. "And a homeless vet, you say?"

"Yeah." Steve digs out his phone. "I've got his address. Or well, the address where he sleeps. His name's Jack Hennessy. I'd like to do something for him, but he was pretty stubborn about accepting any help."

"Imagine that," Phil says dryly. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Steve says. "Um, I hate to ask another favor, but ... do you know how to make chicken soup?"

*****

Twenty minutes later, Phil sinks into the purple couch with a cup of coffee and a sigh, thankful to have a moment's peace. Clint and Bucky have gone to collect Bucky's things, and he'd sent Steve out for soup ingredients - it was too cute, really, although he hopes the man's just overreacting and Bucky isn't actually sick. He stares at his phone, wondering which call to make first. He should find out about this video, see if it's already been released, but he hates the thought of this man - Jack - sitting out in the rain. The phone rings in his hand, startling him. 

"Phil!" Tony hisses before he can so much as say hello. "Did you know that Bucky lived in this ... this hellhole? Thank God he already agreed to move, or I'd have to - " There's the sound of a toilet flushing, followed by running water. "Can't talk long. I pretended I had to go to the bathroom. Did you hear about this reporter? JARVIS is keeping an eye out- no sign of a video yet - but we have to fix this."

"Yes, I'm working on it," Phil says. "Although 'blonde reporter' isn't much to go on."

"Please, who do you think I am?" Tony scoffs. "I've had J searching - well, no time to explain, but we've narrowed it down. There's a Susan Murphy, works for some pissant little online tabloid, who made a withdrawal from an ATM one block from the flea market not long before Bucky's run-in. She's thirty-two and a natural blonde."

Phil blinks at the phone. "I don't know whether to applaud you for finding that out so quickly or remind you that there are such things as privacy and civil liberties."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I've gotta go, but I need you to take care of this. Normally I'd call Pepper for this sort of thing, but she's still a little ... well, let's just say I'd rather owe you right now." There's a pause, and Tony shouts, "Yeah, coming! Shit, gotta go. Handle this, Coulson."

Two well-placed phone calls and a (Stark-funded) campaign donation later, it's a somewhat smug Phil who dials the number for one Susan Murphy. 

"'lo?" a distracted female voice answers. 

"Ms. Murphy? This is Agent Coulson of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, liaison to the Avengers. I'm calling regarding your encounter earlier with a friend of Captain Rogers, and the video I understand resulted from this event."

"Strategic - what? I never bothered any Avengers. If you're talking about me running into Cap's boyfriend, that was an accident, but I'm sure as hell not turning my video over to the goon squad."

The voice has gone sharp and angry, and Phil regrets that he's much more intimidating in person. "I think you'll find that you have no choice. You'll be served shortly with a cease-and-desist order regarding the video, as well as a restraining order preventing further contact with James Barnes."

"You can't - " Murphy begins.

"You will also," Phil says over her, "find that I have the power to make your life very uncomfortable should you choose to ignore these directives. I'd hate to have to contact the media - the legitimate media, that is - with a story about an uncredentialed tabloid reporter who harassed a decorated war veteran."

"I never harassed - "

"A disabled war veteran," Phil carries on (though he cringes at the word, knowing Bucky would _not_ appreciate it), "with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, who suffered a setback as a result of said harassment."

Silence. 

"Also," Phil carries on cheerfully, "I'd like to remind you that identity theft is a terrible problem these days. All that information out there, vulnerable to attack. You never know when some unscrupulous genius will decide to ruin an innocent person's life." 

"But - "

"Good day, Ms. Murphy." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost feel bad, being so mean to the reporter. I started off studying journalism, way back when, and one of the reasons I changed my major was that I couldn't handle getting all up in people's faces when they clearly didn't want to talk to me. Plus, you know ... generally I'm in favor of freedom of the press. Still, this is what happens when you piss off Tony and Phil.
> 
> Anyway, the legal proceedings are utterly unlikely, but I like to think it's further proof of Phil's badassery and connections. For those of you wanting to hear more about Jack, that'll happen in the next chapter of the main story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes soup. Phil is the relationship guru.

"You probably think I'm so stupid," Steve says, eyes fixed on the bubbling pot of chicken stock.

"What?" There's a soft clank as Phil lays down his knife, and he moves to Steve's side, tossing a handful of basil into the soup. "Why would you say that?"

Steve shrugs. "I just ... I know I'm overreacting. With the soup, and ... My ma taught me all these things you're supposed to do when you're courting a da - er, woman. Open doors, pull out chairs, bring her flowers. No one ever told me what to do with another man." He smiles wryly. "Of course, from what everyone tells me, women don't like that sort of thing these days either."

Phil makes a thoughtful noise. "Well, some women do. As, I'm sure, would some men. I've given Clint flowers before. He insist roses are too 'girly,' but he's quite fond of orchids."

"Yeah?" Steve glances up, smiling at the soft look on Phil's face. "I just don't know how to show Bucky he's important to me without making him feel like ... " He waves his spoon, accidentally flinging a bit of soup at Phil. "Oops."

Phil plucks the towel from Steve's shoulder and wipes his face, unperturbed. "Like you think he can't take care of himself?" He reaches for a bowl and tips a pile of perfectly diced celery into the pot. "I think that's more a Bucky thing than a dating-a-guy thing. It's not easy, having your body betray you, feeling lesser than you were."

"We've had this conversation," Steve says despondently. "More than once. I thought he understood, but the way he stormed out of here when we mentioned him being sick ... Maybe I should just throw out the soup."

"Oh, no." Phil prods Steve out of the way and drops a lid on the pot. "After all the work we did, and the frankly ridiculous amount of money you must have spent on all these organic ingredients - "

"They said it was healthier!" Steve protests.

Phil ignores him. "Someone is damn well going to eat it. Bucky will understand. And if he doesn't, you'll explain it to him again, as many times as it takes. Assuming you think he's worth it?"

"Of course he is!" Steve knows he sounds defensive, but it seems like everyone, including Bucky himself, keeps questioning his commitment to this thing between them. He's not sure what he has to do to prove himself, except that it clearly doesn't involve soup.

Phil eyes him suspiciously. "I'm sure Clint's already given you the 'hurt him and I'll kill you' speech, but I want to make sure you understand what you're getting into here. It's hard enough having a personal life as a celebrity. It's going to be considerably worse when the world finds out Captain America is dating a man. There will be protests, likely death threats, and I wouldn't be surprised if you found certain members of law enforcement and the military unwilling to work with you."

"But - " Steve tugs at his hair in frustration. "What good is the future, if I have to deal with this same old shit?" He knows he sounds like a petulant child, but he'd been so hopeful when he first found out about Phil and Clint. They were open and unashamed, and he's never wanted anything, not even his new and improved body, as much as he wants that for himself.

Phil sighs, climbing onto one of the barstools and nudging another with his foot. Steve flops into his seat, propping his elbows on the counter and burying his face in his hands.

"Things are better," Phil says quietly. "When I was your age, I was still in denial. I never would have admitted to wanting to sleep with a man, even if it wouldn't have gotten me kicked out of the Rangers."

Steve's head pops up in surprise. Apart from that extremely awkward first meeting, he's never seen Phil anything but confident and composed. Even flat on his back recovering from heart surgery, the agent had an unflappable air that commanded respect. He can't imagine Phil hiding from anything.

"To tell you the truth," Phil continues, "I might never have acted on it if Clint hadn't approached me first."

"So you'd never - I mean ... " Steve can feel himself blushing. "Before Clint?"

Phil laughs. "No, I wasn't a 50-year-old virgin. I like women, too. Clint and I are both bisexual. He was just a lot more self-aware. Well, and his adolescence was considerably more ... free spirited than mine."

"Oh," Steve says. "Me too, I think? With the liking both. Although, there were all these girls who wanted to, after the serum, but no one ever seemed right. I'm pretty sure they only liked me for ... " He gestures at his body.

"Mm, yes, what a hardship," Phil says, but his smile is teasing. "You'll figure it out. No one's forcing you to label yourself." He pauses. "Well, no one who matters."

"So ... " Steve glances at the stove, where his soup is bubbling gently. The kitchen is starting to fill with the aroma of chicken and herbs, and it reminds him suddenly of his mother. It's comforting, and he hopes Bucky will think so too. "You're not trying to talk me out of this?"

"Of course not," Phil says, surprised. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I just want you to be sure. I know we've talked a lot about Bucky, but I don't want to see you hurt, either."

"I think it'll be worth it." Steve slides out of his stool and offers a hand up. "Come on, I'll let you have the first taste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a funny chapter about making soup. I don't know what happened. But Bucky has Clint to help him figure this stuff out, so it was only fair for Steve to get some advice.
> 
> I don't know if I've said this before, but unless stated otherwise my characters are the same age as the actors who play them. My first exposure to the Avengers was the movie-verse, so that's how I always picture them. I've noticed some people tend to make Clint and Phil younger, but I like them having more life experience.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the same time as chapter 41.

Clint wakes to the sound of an incoming text and his phone vibrating noisily against the night stand. Next to him, Phil makes an unhappy noise and burrows under the covers. Clint grins. A few weeks ago, he'd found this awesome cartoon noise of an arrow being fired - _twang, whoosh_ \- and immediately set it as his text alert. Every time Phil hears it, he makes this annoyed/fond/exasperated face that he reserves just for Clint. Clint loves it. 

He thumbs the phone on, ready to berate whoever interrupted morning cuddle time, then grins when he reads the message from Bucky. He's never seen two people who are so clearly into each other move so slowly, but it's kind of adorable. 

"Whassit?" Phil grumbles. Speaking of adorable. Phil can be awake and shooting with deadly accuracy in two seconds if the situation warrants, but when he's safe and comfortable it's like getting a toddler up from a nap. He's _grumpy_. 

"Cap's being a cocktease," Clint informs him. Phil pokes his head out, wide-eyed. It kind of reminds Clint of a prairie dog, and he snickers. "Shirtless baking," he explains seriously.

Phil goes kind of glassy-eyed, and Clint can't even blame him. Steve's not really his type, but you'd have to be dead not to appreciate the visual. Speaking of which ... He switches to a new message and texts Natasha. **If u go knock on Steve's door rn u will love me 4ever.**

 **Do not use chatspeak on me** , Natasha responds. Clint rolls his eyes. Then, **Why? What's going on?**

 **Sexual tension!** he replies, then fills her in on the conversation before she can yell at him again.

 **If you ruin this for them I will kill you.**  So much for no yelling.

 **I am being helpful!** Clint protests. **I will die of old age before either of them makes a move.**

 **You're already old** , Nat says. Clint makes an outraged noise, and Phil finally kicks free of the blankets, peering at him curiously. Before he can respond, Natasha continues.  **Bucky will make a move soon.**

 **$5 says he doesn't** , Clint says. **You didn't hear him freaking out.**

 **You're on.** There's a pause, during which Clint gets a little distracted by Phil stretching. By the time he looks again, Natasha's added,  **I have to go set up for training.**   **Let me know if there's any progress.**

Phil rolls over and flops across Clint's chest, pinning one of his arms down in the process. He tosses the phone aside and uses his free hand to pet Phil's hair. It's soft and silky, and playing with it always makes Phil go boneless.

"I tried to tell Bucky he's going to have to make the first move, but no one ever listens to me," Clint says. "Also, if I'm wrong and Cap actually has some game, I'm gonna lose five bucks." 

"Poor baby," Phil mutters into Clint's chest. "Steve's not exactly a coward, you know."

"Mm." Clint rubs his fingers against Phil's cheek, enjoying the contrast of smooth skin and rough stubble. Unlike his hair, it's mostly grey, and Clint's self-aware enough to admit that he finds it strangely attractive. It might have something to do with his kink for maturity and competence. Then again, everything about Phil does it for him. "I like your stubble." Were they talking about something?

Phil wriggles closer and rubs his face on Clint's neck, making him laugh. "I've noticed. Why are you so invested in Bucky and Steve?"

"I'm not sure," Clint says thoughtfully. "I guess it's just so obvious that they make each other happy. I mean, Steve was getting better, but he still sort of wandered around looking lost half the time. And Bucky was barely even living when I met him. They both seem so much better now."

"You had a lot to do with that, you know," Phil says quietly. "None of this would have happened to Bucky if not for you."

Clint shrugs uncomfortably. "I dunno. I was just trying to make a friend. Can we not talk about this?"

Phil props his chin on Clint's chest and peers into his eyes. "I'm not allowed to compliment you?" He leans in and gently kisses each of Clint's eyelids. "To tell you how gorgeous your eyes are?" Another kiss, on the tip of Clint's nose. "Or how cute your nose is?" 

Clint's horrified to feel himself blushing.  

Phil reaches up and catches Clint's hand, guiding it to his mouth. He kisses Clint's index finger, a hint of tongue making Clint's breath stutter.

"I love your hands," Phil continues. "Everyone talks about the arms - and they are fantastic - but your hands ... " The tip of Clint's middle finger disappears between Phil's lips. "I've had fantasies about these hands."

Clint makes an embarrassingly breathy noise. 

Phil moves on to the next finger, nibbling gently. "You don't know what it was like,  watching these fingers change my bandages and feed me soup, not being able to do anything about how hot it made me. I've never seen you be so gentle. All that restrained strength." Clint's pinky receives a sharp little bite, making him gasp. "I thought you were teasing me. But you really don't see it, do you? How amazing you are."

Phil sucks Clint's thumb into his mouth, doing something _filthy_  with his tongue, and Clint whimpers. If he wasn't wearing boxers, he'd be leaking all over the sheets. Fuck, he's never seen Phil like this. 

Phil releases Clint's thumb with a pop. "The first time you kissed me, I thought I was dreaming again." He licks into Clint's mouth, hot and dirty, laughing when Clint chases him as he pulls away. 

"But I want you to know," Phil says quietly, resting their foreheads together, "that as beautiful as you are, it's not what I like most about you. I love your mind; you're so much smarter than you think you are, and you can see your way out of any problem. I love that you can be so kind, despite how little kindness life has shown you. I love how compassionate you are, the way you spent weeks taking care of me and how much you care about Steve and Bucky."

"Jesus, Phil," Clint whispers. He can feel hot tears trickling down his cheeks and he tries to hide his face, but Phil just kisses them away. No one has ever talked to him like this, like he's worth something. He's heard about his arms and his ass, but never his brain.

Phil settles himself fully on top of Clint, and he's so hard, fuck, they're both so hard. Phil rocks their hips together as he murmurs in Clint's ear. "I love everything about you, Clint, even when you're driving me crazy. I love _you_."

Phil ducks his head and bites Clint's nipple, and Clint comes so hard that his vision goes grey at the edges. Phil grinds against him one last time, then stills and collapses with a moan.

"Oh my god," Clint says, laughing. He feels a little high. The combination of the words and _Phil_ ... They're both still wearing underwear (and a t-shirt, in Phil's case), but that might be the best orgasm he's ever had. "That was amazing." There's no response, and he jostles Phil a little, alarmed by the way he's become a dead weight. "Phil? Are you okay? Did you hurt your - "

"Barton," Phil says, lifting his head just enough to give Clint a cranky glare, "please shut up. You're ruining the afterglow."

Clint chuckles, brushing aside Phil's sweaty hair to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Yes, dear," he sasses. He's going to start feeling gross soon, and they'll have to get up and start their day. But right now, Phil's alive and whole and kind of squashing him, and it couldn't be any more perfect. "By the way, I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dirtiest thing I've ever written, and it's not even that dirty.
> 
> It just occurred to me while I was writing this chapter that Clint and Phil only got together after the events of the Avengers, and Phil still isn't 100% healed (I can't keep track of my own timeline, but I think it's been less than two months), so odds are they wouldn't have had sex yet. I can envision some kissing and wandering hands, but Clint always calling a halt before they get too worked up because he's terrified of hurting Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> I received some comments about various things people wanted to read that were impossible with only Bucky's POV, so I decided to do them here. If anyone has anything they want to see, feel free to ask.


End file.
